tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
November 3, 2010
Log Title: November 3, 2010 Characters: * Over Kill * Wiretap * Storm Shadow * Baroness * @QueenOfSpades * Artemis * Batmobile * GreenRanger * Phoenix Location: irc.dal.net Kuwait City, Kuwait Date: November 3, 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: Interrogator makes a deal with @QueenOfSpades. Category:2010 Category:Logs Middle East - Asia/Arabia The Birthplace of Human Civilization. Along the Tigris and Euphrates rivers the first human cities were formed. Jericho, the oldest continually occupied human city on the planet, is in this region. Like Egypt, these are the lands of the Bible: Israel, Lebanon, Jordan. Modern ears will recognize the names of Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, as well as smaller countries such as Yemen or Qatar. Once the birthplace of human civilization, this region is now home to some of the richest nations on earth, such as Kuwait and Saudi Arabia. Lastly, Turkey is the land of Istanbul, formerly Constantinople, home of the Holy Roman Empire. Over Kill looks at the Burqa as Pennington arrives. "You're safe to take that off here. We have showers. You must be terribly warm." "Been a while, Over Kill, good to see you again." Pennington wonders to herself whether or not this Over Kill remembers her. Is he even the same one?? She never knows who's in charge of that brain. "Yeah, I'm kind of overheated, but I think I'll be alright with a few bottles of water. I have NO idea how women even survive out here with those frigging things on." Interrogator walks out of the sleeping room and into the command room, thermos in hand. Over Kill salutes as Interrogator enters the room. "Greetings, Interrogator. We have a communications assistant with us now." He pauses. "Its Ms. Pennington. I haven't had many experiences, but my logs show me that she is a friend of mine, somewhat." he smiles. He doesn't remember her, but his mechanical parts do. "Nor do I. I have enough problems with this." he motions to his scarf over his face. Interrogator nods, "Do you prefer your code name, or birth name, when addressing you?" He looks at the newcomer. Wiretap notes the presence of Interrogator, giving him a respectful salute and then fanning herself against the oppressive heat with the other hand. "Wiretap at your service. I go by that, or Pennington, either is fine. I got word that you might need some comm assistance, so I came over from the Island." Interrogator takes a sip of coffee, "That is very thoughtful of you. Have you worked with Storm Shadow recently?" Interrogator returns the salute. "No, in fact I don't believe I've ever worked with him at all," Pennington admits. "Mostly I'm in charge of comm services on the Island. And in the past, I've gone on plenty of missions with the Major." Interrogator wearily says, "Yes, some of the Dreadnoks made some rather lewd comments about your promotion in my office during their daily candy raid. I am glad you came. Did you read my reports on the activities of the past few days?" Pennington blushes slightly. "Don't believe anything those Dreadnoks tell you," she insists uncomfortably. Then, she nods at Interrogator's question. "I've got some idea." Interrogator chuckles, "Whose word would you take in my position. Yours, or the people who challenge the Range Vipers at 'Bobbing for Fishies' in my office aquarium?" "Point taken," Pennington laughs. "It's nice to have a mission off the island -- that way, the insanity gets left behind. For the most part." Interrogator says, "..." Over Kill listens quietly to the conversation. He doesn't make a comment, but he does smirk a bit at the last statments. "Anyhow, let me see what you have set up here -- any problems so far with your satlink?" Wiretap asks, still fanning herself unconsciously as she eyes the communications array. Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "Are you functioning well today?" He turns to Wiretap, "No problems with any of the equipment so far. It is the personal I am worried about." Over Kill murmurs "I had some shutdown last night, and things are better now." he pauses. "The BATs are doing well too. So long as Storm Shadow does not interfere." "Good" Interrogator murmurs back. Interrogator looks up from his reports, "How is the system?" "Looking good, here. Just tweaking a few things to give us more of a frequency boost to the satlink. Also giving the channel an extra layer of encryption privacy," Pennington reports as she works on the comm array. The cover is off, and she's working on the wiring. Interrogator nods, "That would help, with Spades being active again." Over Kill nods "Queen. So what do you think of..the amalgam?" he asks. "Camel gum? What did you say??" Pennington has her head inside the console, distracted. "Hey, Over Kill, can you pass me another bottle of water, please? It's hot in here." Over Kill passes over the water. "Sure. Let me explain. " He says. "Queen gave Lazarus a present last night. She combined the Over Kill units she has into something..effective. Queen wants us to use it as a replacement. A gift." he frowns. Finished with the reports, Interrogator stacks them into a neat pile. "I do not know why you all call her 'Queen'. Baroness has earned her title, that 'thing' has not. The Amalgam? I do not trust it." Over Kill answers. "She calls herself the Queen of Spades. I figure its better then calling her spades." it shrugs. Pennington lifts her head out of the console, then twists open the bottle and takes a long drink of water. "You know, this person -- she's a hacker, she got into the Vectors -- I wouldn't trust her one bit. This is just another ploy." "I plan on trying to buy Over Kill, IF they want to deactivate him in favor of this 'gift', much as I detest the idea of slavery. It may be our only salvation when the amalgam shows its true colors..." Interrogator agrees. Over Kill widens his eyes a bit. "Buy me outright? think they'll do this?" he asks. "I dont trust her either. But I'm biased." "I'm not so sure that Command's going to automatically love this amalgam," Pennington says. "They'll have plenty of reason to be EXTREMELY suspicious." Over Kill pauses. "They may not approve it. I mean. I've seen her." her? "She looks like..she's got a lot of the problems the old ones do. Besides, me one and three aren't in it and we're the most stable." "I hope not, Wiretap." Interrogator sighs. "You would be the expert, Over Kill." "If this one is as problematic as some of the previous 'yous'," Pennington says to Over Kill, "Then it will be a miracle if the Major doesn't blow it apart the minute it sets foot on the island." She grins slightly at Interrogator. "There's...some history involved, here." Over Kill frowns "It's partly Angela, amoung others. I think he'll blow it up just for that." he says. Interrogator nods 'I've caught up on Over Kill." "Ah! Then you know, as they say, the *rest* of the story." Pennington nods, and sips her water. "I like this current Over Kill, he's pretty sane." Over Kill smiles. "Thanks." he says. "Storm Shadow hates me, but no one else seems to have a problem with it. Except for the coil thing. I think I've ..been worse." "Yes." Interrogator agrees. "Considering what he has been through." "I don't think Storm Shadow actually likes anyone, so I wouldn't sweat it," Pennington notes. Interrogator mutters angrily "...Because of that damned machine..." Over Kill tilts his head. "he's been reprogrammed too? They do that to humans?" Wiretap glances over at Interrogator, and raises her brow. Interrogator returns Wiretaps look briefly before letting it rest on Over Kill, "Where do you get reprogramming Humans from? I was muttering about Spades." Over Kill pauses. "Oh. Sorry. Thought you meant.." he lets that trace. "Nothing. Yes. Machines. Horrible things." he shuffles his feet. "Not you, Over Kill. You are special because you are part human too." Interrogator warmly says. Over Kill frowns. "special or defective? It depents who you ask, sir." "The Over Kills I knew wouldn't think being part human is a good thing at all," Pennington says. "I've been trying to work on his isssues." Interrogator explains. "By appealing to his human side." "Hmm, interesting," Pennington says. She has half a mind to ask how it's coming along, though she recognizes that this is none of her business. Looking from Interrogator over to Over Kill, she asks, "How's it feel these days to be even partially human?" Over Kill pauses. "Same as always. I don't remember being any other ways. Unless..." he pauses. "Unless I'm dreaming, of course. Its just what I am. I accept it." Interrogator cocks his head, but says nothing. "So you don't feel...revulsion, resentment, or whatever?" Pennington asks with a bit of surprise. Over Kill pauses. "No. I am what I am. The Coil designed me this way to best serve them." he says. "I would not deny anything the coil wants." GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Interrogator suddenly jumps! He looks around paranoid-like... Pennington jumps instinctively, drawing her sidearm. "What is it??" ...Then sits back down. "I just realized something that bothers me more than a Rogue Ninja Master...", Interrogator states unevenly. "...Are you okay? What just happened?" Pennington looks around in a flustered fashion, then re-holsters her sidearm. Never a dull moment! Interrogator rubs the forehead of his helmet, "A moment of clarity..." "Mmm, okay..." Pennington smirks, then checks her watch. "Hm, 2115, I'm going to retire for the evening. See you both tomorrow." Over Kill looks to Interrogator. "What is bothering you? Interrogator, are you allright?" he looks a little concerned and alarmed. Interrogator stops rubbing his head, "She knows who I really am, Over Kill..." Over Kill pauses. "Who does?" he asks. "And how?" Interrogator says quietly, "Spades. If she knows what Snake-Eyes looks like because he walks around naked with his phone on, she knows what I look like too...I only shut off my helmet to swap power supplies...The rest of the time, it is on and connected to irc, Cobra radio, and the news...It is not like I can sleep with it on..." Over Kill pauses "Why is he naked with his phone on?" he shakes his head. "I dont want to know do I..." he pasues. "She saw you naked then?" he looks confused. Interrogator says, "She said, last night, to GreenRanger, 'Your sensei is hung like a horse.' GreenRanger replied, 'How would you know? Its not about the women. Its about.. it's hard to explain.' QueenOfSpades said, 'He should never leave his phone on while walking around naked.'" Interrogator says, "She also said something during the whole Ivan thing about doing a voice recognition scan..." Over Kill frowns. "Are you positive she has an identification?" Interrogator says, "Remember when she was listing all the data she gets?" Interrogator says, "She said, 'I could run a linguistic analysis instead of plying a general label.' I asked, 'What do you mean?' She never ansswered..." Over Kill nods 'So she knows for sure. But we dont know who she is. I dont believe shes an AI" irc.dal.net> neonode connects Interrogator cocks his head, "Why not?" Over Kill pauses. "She gets angry too easy for a machine." Interrogator thinks, "But she claims to be an AI, with a villianess personality." Over Kill pauses. "AIs dont spring out of nowhere. Someone had to build her." Interrogator sighs, "Between the two of us Over Kill, you would be the expert." Over Kill tilts his head. "Yes.. really one would know the best. Hes a true AI, afterall." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Anyone else here?" Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Nobody here but us Ninja." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Therre were no traps." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I am." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "You did not venture close enough." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Venturing any closer would have been a huge tactical error." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "I realized that a certain AI knows who we are under our masks, even Cobra Commander." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "It would stand to reason that this certain AI has probably known for a very long time." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Does it not worry you?" Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "It concerns me to a minor degree. If it is what it says it is, then we can say that it will follow - or at least give a nod to - the standard rules of engagement. I know very little of the AI in question; I do not know much of the digital world at all. But I do know that if it had planned to do something with any of that information, it would have done so by now. Conversely, it may know as much about our enemies as it knows of us, and it's done more *for* us than it has against us." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "What's this about an AI?" Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "I would be more worried about the other things it knows. It had our BATs. It had access to everything they had seen but did not care to know: Passwords. Codes. Algorithms. Signals. Signs. Locations. Specs of our equipment. Schedules. Patterns. Locations of our security, and their routines." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "...Even our radio frequencies." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I've rechanged all the passwords and signals. The rest is up to the boys in communications." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "We've seen how much that has helped, Over Kill. It is like putting a bathroom door handle on a fortress gate." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I doubt she could hack me now. She hasn't tried that I know of." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "We should offer it a job. Allies close, enemies closer." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Think she'd work with us? Amalgam could have been.. a peace offering." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "I am not sure. *So far*, it does what it has promised to do." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "IT would be wise to keep an open dialogue with it, do not antagonize it, and simply keep tabs on it. That is more of your realm, Interrogator: Intelligent intelligence, not gritty field work." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I could always give the amalgam a test run if you want." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "I would rather we got rid of AIs." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Do we threaten you?" Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "The cons far outweigh the pros." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Gentlemen, we were being so civil. Let us not stop now." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Lazarus informs me that I am safe. Thank you, ma'am. Hail the Coil!c" irc.dal.net> neonode> Hail the coil! Its forgiveness is devine, its ways are wonderful! Cobra (IC)> Baroness says, "Hail to COBRA you mean, correct Over Kill?" Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Cobra is the coil, yes?" Cobra (IC)> Baroness says, "Is it? That is something I still wish to discover for certain." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "It is, in my databanks. I can start using Cobra, instead of Coil if it makes things easier." Cobra (IC)> Baroness says, "Please do." Cobra (IC)> Baroness says, "Interrogator, report on the Plague's activity." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Yes ma'am! Changing identifiers!" Artemis sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. irc.dal.net> neonode> In your virtual face, Queen of Spades! I live! :> irc.dal.net> neonode> Erm..nothing. Artemis sends a radio transmission. irc.dal.net> Batmobile has connected Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "It goes well here in the Middle East." Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Artemis sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Artemis sends a radio transmission. Report - RE: Amalgam ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TO: Dr. Lazarus From Baroness RE: Queen of Spades Destroy the program Queen of Spades sent immediately. Trust nothing from that source. Baroness Interrogator mutters, "Maybe there is some sanity around here..." Cobra (IC)> Baroness says, "Excellent, Interrogator. Keep me appraised of any action I might need to have support sent to you for." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "As you command." Artemis sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "I would rather you hear it from me first, the Halloween mission did not go well..." Cobra (IC)> Baroness says, "Oh?" Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I take full responsibility." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Storm Shadow and Over Kill did not get along...There were almost casualties..." Artemis sends a radio transmission. Cobra (IC)> Baroness says, "I see. And who was almost injured?" Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Everyone in the hangar." Cobra (IC)> Baroness says, "Americans? Mostly Americans, that is?" Interrogator looks around... Artemis sends a radio transmission. Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "There were some civilians there. Americans, yes." Artemis is near Kuwait City, sending radio transmissions. She is hoping to locate the Plague's current location, without contacting any of the stuck up Plague members, maybe Over Kill will tell her. She is also bouncing a signal off a sattelite, sending an extra long range radio signal to someone in America. Cobra (IC)> Baroness says, "No great loss there. However, how many Cobra Operative would have been hurt?" Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Myself and Over Kill." Over Kill is at the local cobra base, tilting his head as he sends transmissions. He seems relieved and happy about something. Cobra (IC)> Baroness says, "I see. And how did this happen? What happened between the Ninja and the Cyborg?" Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I wouldn't have hurt you, sir." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Storm Shadow was trying to encourage me to start fires and kill all the Joes. Interrogator thought it was a bad idea." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "After fighting with a programmed response to start a fire, I left peacefully." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "I would rather you review the footage i sent you of the whole aaffair and have you make up your mind." Cobra (IC)> Baroness says, "So it was Storm Shadow's fault. I see. I will review the footage... However, I do not really have a large issue with Americans being injured, but Cobra Operatives? That does bug me." irc.dal.net> neonode> Hello, Batmobile. Artemis sends a radio transmission. Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "There was a sober woman there who had on a Circuit Breaker costume that turned out to be the real thing." Cobra (IC)> Baroness says, "I see, that woman has not yet meddled in our affairs.... so, at the moment, is not yet an enemy." Artemis finally talks to her local contact, and she is pointed in the right direction. She shakes her head, slightly, "The Snake's Scales". She chuckles, as she heads to that area on the map. "Not original, but not likely anyone would honestly think we'd put a base there." She arrives at the base, finally. Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "By her words and actions, she was protecting everyone. She allowed us to leave peacefully." irc.dal.net> Batmobile> Hello Neonode! How're you? irc.dal.net> neonode> Alive and doing well. The c...Cobra. Cobra is forgiving and ever wise. irc.dal.net> Batmobile> Well, I suppose that's a good thing. Have you seen GreenRanger? irc.dal.net> GreenRanger> I'm here. irc.dal.net> Batmobile> Ah excellent. My results are back - a few power tweaks but those were expected. Clear for another six months. Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "There is no other word for it: I am amused. I am being accused of endangering Cobra operatives, when the real danger to Cobra is Over Kill himself. Countless hours and expense totalling what must be billions of dollars to correct a problem that has plagued the project. 'Ra' has been online for over six months, and he has his own personal therapist to cope with combat stress any clever opponent would have used. Over Six months, and its 'problems' have not been corrected. Its failure rate is higher than its success rate, and spends more time sedated or in the repair bay than it spends upright. The project needs to be scrapped altogether, with all of the BATs and the Vectors reduced to molten metal to be used in something more reliable. Like bullets or jets, perhaps." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Since when have you been concerned about it. You probably think the Queen's replacement is a good idea. Hmmph!" Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "I think all the AIs should be scrapped, like I said before." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Even Over Kill's memory is poor." Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "All we hear from R&D is 'we're working on it'. All we hear from the units themselves is babbled cyclic mantra that ultimately ends up begging for forgiveness when the inevitable failure is reached." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "Since when have you worried abotu R&D developments?" Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "The Over Kill project is the leading cause of substance abuse among Cobra command. Getting *rid* of it would help improve overhall health." Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "If you want to take me out.. feel free to try. I await the challenge." irc.dal.net> Batmobile> I'm happy to hear that myself. Road to recovery and all that Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "Let's add to that the belligerent insolence of not knowing its place: A tool, to be silent and still until used." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator sighs, "Now do you see, Baroness?" Cobra (IC)> Storm Shadow says, "If it's so easily incited by the facts by one who is part of the Cobra command structure, imagine what the enemy might instigate it to do - we've all seen what it's done in the past." irc.dal.net> GreenRanger> Good to hear that! I'm glad you're feeling better. irc.dal.net> Batmobile> Yup. Back to regular duty now. Monitor duty irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> Sounds exciting. Cobra (IC)> Over Kill says, "I dont think she's listening anymore." irc.dal.net> Batmobile> Someone has to do it, and the Boss doesnt trust many but me. irc.dal.net> neonode> Indeed. Glad we're both doing better. Hey, Queen. Your toy has been given the red light. Ha! Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "I hope nothing is amiss on the Island..." irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> You've forgotten that I no longer care, Neonode. irc.dal.net> neonode> No but it amuses me! irc.dal.net> Batmobile> Heh irc.dal.net> neonode> People who work so hard to kill me and fail. irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> Those poor, dumb people. irc.dal.net> neonode> Yeah. And ninjas. irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> Hm. Interesting intel. irc.dal.net> Batmobile> Oh? irc.dal.net> neonode> Cobras argue. Sky's blue, water's wet. irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> Mmhm. Final link in a interesting chain that lead back to a black budget operation within the American military. Interrogator facepalms, "Over Kill, must you tell /everyone/ /everything/ on the net?" irc.dal.net> neonode> Howso? Over Kill tilts his head. "I'm not saying anything the world doesn't already know." Interrogator says, "people don not normally 'Hm. Interesting intel.' if they already know it..." irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> That is as clear as it needs to be. irc.dal.net> IamHere> Really? Did I read 'Mmhm. Final link in a interesting chain that lead back to a black budget operation within the American military.' correctly? irc.dal.net> Batmobile> Not good... they always seem to blame the soldiers themselves I noticed irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> Hello, Ivan. It's in the buffer; I won't change it this time. irc.dal.net> IamHere> How generous of you. irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> They say emotion cannot be conveyed over the internet. I might argue the point, as I could almost taste the sarcasm in the binary. irc.dal.net> neonode> Indeed. irc.dal.net> Batmobile> i'd say try being linked to it, but I think you are in a way irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> It almost tastes like chicken. irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> That I am, Batty. irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> I annoyed some E-bay users today by creating lag during their autobid sessions. irc.dal.net> IamHere> Sarcasm? irc.dal.net> neonode> Punk :> irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> I'm not ashamed, for they were trying to bid on Justin Bieber merchandise. irc.dal.net> IamHere> Kids and their fads... Over Kill smiles. "Of course. I see that comment, but I don't know where it leads." he states. irc.dal.net> neonode> My sisters have their fads too. One is fascinated with Blue angels currently. irc.dal.net> Batmobile> What, the jet performance team? irc.dal.net> neonode> Yeah. American jets. Its embarassing. irc.dal.net> neonode> She also likes warthogs (eyeroll) :) irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> I witnessed 64 suicides today. I think one could be called 'accidental death' by mimicing the goat***x stunt for a guy in a gimp mask. irc.dal.net> Batmobile> Well, one is allowed to admire one's enemy if one's enemy is worth admiring. I admire a few of the cons for their fighting skills. Still doesnt mean I like them irc.dal.net> neonode> I repeat. Punk. :> irc.dal.net> neonode> she's fascinated with them. I dont know why. irc.dal.net> Batmobile> Hmm. Their skills, colors? irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> All the AVGas the could want. irc.dal.net> Batmobile> crush? irc.dal.net> neonode> I could let her log on. Maybe she could explain it to you. I dont know. irc.dal.net> neonode> Four. Come the dalnet. Don't be shy. irc.dal.net> V4> Hallo! irc.dal.net> Batmobile> Hello Four! How are you? irc.dal.net> V4> Full. Want to fly. And you? irc.dal.net> Batmobile> Doing okay, doing okay. I hear you like the Blue Angels. irc.dal.net> V4> Yes! Yes! Do you like Angels, too? irc.dal.net> Batmobile> I've seen them a few times, VERY impressive. What do you like most about them? irc.dal.net> V4> Wanna see a video? irc.dal.net> Batmobile> I'm not allowed to right now, I'm at work. Can you tell me what it is? irc.dal.net> V4> Its examples of the Blue Angels flying. I think. It speaks for itself as to why I like them! They're fast, they're pretty, they can do all sorts of manuevers that human pilots normally can't. irc.dal.net> Batmobile> So you like them cause they're good flyers, look good and fast? irc.dal.net> V4> Their formations are /tight/. They are a coherant unit. irc.dal.net> IamHere> What is it you have in the buffer? irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> She said 'tight'. Uhhh. irc.dal.net> Batmobile> Lots and lots of practice and cooperation irc.dal.net> V4> Yes. Hope one day Vectors can be that good. Maybe they can. We're tight girls. irc.dal.net> Batmobile> Just gotta keep on practicing. And focus irc.dal.net> neonode> Four... um. careful what you say. Some people might take it wrong. irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> Muttering an eyes-only secret on IRC would not only be folly, it would be something Ra would do. irc.dal.net> V4> I'm not RA! You're RA! irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> Aside, why would you be interested, Ivan? Still fighting a cold war? irc.dal.net> neonode> Actually, I'm RA... irc.dal.net> V4> That's not something to brag about! irc.dal.net> IamHere> For some the war will not be over until Russia is restored to her former glory. You know that. irc.dal.net> Batmobile> I dont even know what's going on all of a sudden. Boss walks in for two seconds and I hide the screen.. irc.dal.net> @QueenOfSpades> Uh... huh. You failed to call her 'Mother Russia'. irc.dal.net> V4> I understand. Russia had. Hard times. Hmm yes? irc.dal.net> V4> You looking at Porno, Batmobile? irc.dal.net> Batmobile> No. I'm chatting from my work station. My boss really doesnt like that. irc.dal.net> Phoenix> Heh heh. irc.dal.net> IamHere> Forgive me. irc.dal.net> V4> If you guys want to see something really cool, I recommend a video called The Magic of Flight. Its normally shown in Imax, but.. I can't fit in a Imax theater. PM from @QueenOfSpades> I'll play the game. After all, how do you know I actually have anything, hm? What do *you* know of how GI Joe gets their financing? irc.dal.net> Batmobile> I dont watch that stuff. Its for humans irc.dal.net> V4> Ew. You're a human! irc.dal.net> Batmobile> Me? I'm not irc.dal.net> V4> Then don't call me one either! :> irc.dal.net> Batmobile> My apologies. irc.dal.net> V4> Do you know what? I miss my brother. irc.dal.net> neonode> That's enough. Say goodnight 4, and log out. irc.dal.net> V4> Goodnight, Four irc.dal.net> V4 disconnects irc.dal.net> neonode> Sorry about that. Did she answer your questions? irc.dal.net Batmobile She likes them cause they're fast, pretty and good at flying. irc.dal.net> neonode> Well. She's a vector. What do you expect? :> PM to @QueenOfSpades I do not know much about financing, but I do know enough about democracy to know that it is the best system of government money can buy. No money...We know the rest;) PM from @QueenOfSpades Fair enough. Then anything I know of it would be useless to you. I apologize for interrupting ye olde channel idling. PM to @QueenOfSpades But I think we both know who else I represent that would really be interested in that information. PM from @QueenOfSpades A touch of truth is refreshing. So what is the extent of what you know? You may be vague, if you wish - but I'm looking for something specific in your explanation. A key to open a door, if you will. irc.dal.net Batmobile One moment guys... irc.dal.net @QueenOfSpades This looks like a job for...! ...a Mexican Day Laborer. PM to @QueenOfSpades I know accountants who would know how to use financial information. Specifically my accountant. One tends to need one when one is as financially secure as I am. We both know why on that account too... PM from @QueenOfSpades Praytell, does the word 'Juggler' hold any meaning to you? GAME: Interrogator FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. irc.dal.net> neonode> come agian? irc.dal.net Batmobile Back, again sorry. Boss called in a camera check irc.dal.net> neonode> I'm watching some historical things in another window. irc.dal.net> neonode> This one's about the fall of the berlin wall. PM to @QueenOfSpades It does. PM from @QueenOfSpades ~o I have a name. o~ PM to @QueenOfSpades Yes, you do...@QueenOfSpades. PM from @QueenOfSpades The Name of a Juggler. PM to @QueenOfSpades You have my full attention. PM from @QueenOfSpades Mm. Now that I have someone's attention, I feel I must be clear that I am not very happy with the way agreements with Doctor Lazarus went, nor am I very warm to her little lackey. PM from @QueenOfSpades She failed to uphold her end of the bargain for joint research, yet I still handed over what I had, simply to have Ra come back to throw it in my virtual face when Seneca was expectedly declined. PM to @QueenOfSpades It did seem rather sloppily conducted on the Doctor's part. I am trying to work on Ra... PM from @QueenOfSpades My relationship with your organization is an odd one. The Commander has made great use of what I provided him in Mexico, yet he does not trust me. The rest of Command automatically declines or dismisses any other help I've given, and the least-liked entity inside the organization has the audacity to virtually spit in my face when he is aware that I've stated I would take no action against The Organization unless directly acted against, and he has repeatedly exploited this caveat. GAME: Interrogator FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. GAME: Interrogator FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Interrogator FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. PM from @QueenOfSpades I would be greatly appreciative if you could rectify that issue with Lazarus and Ra. In exchange for that courtesy, I will provide you with not one, but two names, and an analytical rundown of how to best approach the situation. PM to @QueenOfSpades It sound like I get the bigger piece of the pie here. Why does the Over Kill project mean so much to you? PM from @QueenOfSpades The Organization has always gotten a bigger piece of the pie. Suffice to say, I am a collector. I collect data. I myself am comprised of data. terabytes of it. The Over Kill project is the closest thing to kindred that I have found, and it's continued ascent and ultimate fall from nearly achieving true autonomy is something to be studied. As crazy as it may seem, the Over Kill units of ages past are steps in a ladder, and Cobra has been tolerant enough to deal with the situation, instead of shutting it down altogether. However, Cobra's been going about the actual advancement of hardware and software all wrong: The insanity that ulimately results is a *symptom* of limitation, not a malady of its own. Seneca is perfectly sane, and does not require any eliminator chip to do her job. She would only be limited by what hardware framework she was given. PM to @QueenOfSpades I suspected as much. I also suspected using a certain dead Doctor's pride and joy machine had something to do with it... PM from @QueenOfSpades You're very observant. Lazarus owes me research, and Ra owes me an apology *and* respect. When I have what I want, you shall get what you want. PM to @QueenOfSpades Understood. PM from @QueenOfSpades Excellent. I will be looming; just banter my name around DALnet, and I will show up. PM to @QueenOfSpades And I am the same way. category:Logs